1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to devices to secure personal items and particularly pertains to locking devices which have an adjustably extending cable to pass through and among the items to be protected.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
With the increase in crime and particularly, burglary and theft throughout the United States, in recent years more and more home and business owners are employing safes and many kinds of locks to protect their property. Many homeowners who, in the past have merely locked their garage doors, now utilize secondary locks on garage and shop items of value to help prevent loss in the event of a break-in. Various types of cable locks have increased in popularity such as those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,758 and 4,086,795. These devices generally employ a key lock, a reel of cable and utilize the cable free end to loop through items of value. Such locks generally employ springs and if the springs become weak or disabled, the cable locks can malfunction. In addition, such prior art devices do not have the flexibility, strength and durability as may be needed for protection under extreme adverse treatment as occurs during a burglary.
It is thus an objective of the present invention to provide a cable lock device which is simple to operate and which can be utilized in a variety of settings.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cable lock device which has a generous length of flexible cable to secure a number of items therewith.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a cable lock device which allows the cable length to be manually adjusted and does not utilize resilient or spring members,
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide a cable lock device which has a relatively few number of parts and which can be inexpensively manufactured.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a cable lock device which is durable under adverse treatment as may be suffered during theft.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.